


Tod

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: "So ist also der Tod, das schrecklichste der Übel, für uns ein Nichts:Solange wir da sind, ist er nicht da, und wenn er da ist, sind wir nicht mehr.Folglich betrifft er weder die Lebenden noch die Gestorbenen, denn wo jene sind, ist er nicht, und diese sind ja überhaupt nicht mehr da."Epikur. Brief an Menoikeus.________Oder aber der Versuch, sich die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem man seine alten Fanfiction durchgeht und schaut, welche wie gut gealtert sind.Fertig gestellt 13.08.2010
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Almost aged like Wine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Nur um kleine Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, ansonsten komplett unverändert.

Der Tod berührt sie nicht. Nicht so, wie er es sollte.

Sie betrauert den Verlust und das Ableben eines jeden, vom kleinsten Insekt über Menschen bis hin zu den abscheulichsten Youkai, aber seine absolute Endgültigkeit kümmert sie nicht.

Jemand verstirbt, sie spricht ein Gebet, weint einige Tränen, wenn ihr der Verblichene wichtig war, doch danach, während alle anderen den Toten noch betrauern und jammern, geht sie strahlend weiter ihres Weges, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als hätte es die Person von Anfang an nicht gegeben.

Es ist vielleicht kein allzu seltsames Verhalten für ein Kind, das den Tod nicht versteht, aber sie war nie ein normales Kind und jetzt ist sie schon lange kein Kind mehr.

Sie blieb anders, als sie älter wurde.

Das Verständnis der Endgültigkeit, wie es die Erwachsenen dieser Welt als angebracht sehen, kam auch mit den Jahren nicht. Ihr Verhalten änderte sie nie. An keinem einzigen Tag scheint sie den zu vermissen, der von ihnen ging. Selbst der engste Freund entlockte ihr kein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen.

Ihr Benehmen erschreckt die anderen Dorfbewohner.

Sie sagen nichts, da ihr glückliches Lächeln, ihre besondere Ausstrahlung selbst an den verregnetesten und schlimmsten Tagen die Sonne in ihre Herzen holt, und egoistisch, wie sie sind, ach so abhängig davon wurden.

Ihr einmaliges Funkeln in den Augen gibt ihnen Kraft, als spräche sie einen mächtigen Zauber über sie aus.

Sie können nicht von ihr loskommen, sie nicht loswerden. Weil sie sie verzaubert. Also bleibt sie bei ihnen.

Sie winken ihr freundlich aus der Entfernung zu, während sie sich leise zuflüstern, was für eine böse Person sie ist, und einen ihrer Kameraden begraben.

Böse, böse, böse Hexe, die sie verzaubert und verflucht mit Dämonen verkehrt. Sich von einem überaus mächtigen Dämon sogar den Hof machen und sich eher früher als später von ihm begatten lässt. Dann trägt sie seine Teufelsbrut in sich und die Missgeburt wird, sobald sie gehen kann, das Dorf in Namen seines schrecklichen Vaters zerstören, sie alle zerfleischen und auffressen.

Böse, böse Hexe, der der Tod nichts ausmacht.

„Rin.“

„Ja, mein Herr?“

„Sie reden über dich.“

„Ich weiß, mein Herr.“

Rin weiß, wie sehr sich die Dorfbewohner sich den Mund zerreißen, während sie mit Spaten ein Loch in den Boden schlagen um einen Freund, einen Arbeiter von den Feldern zu begraben.

Sie winken ihr zu, bedacht darauf, freundlich zu sein (ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck leicht als Zeichen der Trauer misszuverstehen), und genau genommen doch nichts anderes tun als sie als Unmensch zu beschimpfen.

Warum entgeht ihr nicht.

Der Grund steht hinter ihr in den Wäldern, im Schatten der Bäume trotz der hellen Kleider, unsichtbar für die schwachen Augen der entfernten Männer, aber gut sichtbar für sie.

Sie wissen nicht, dass ihr Herr der Grund ist, nach dem sie suchen, aber Rin weiß es.

„Stört es dich nicht?“

Sie schenkt den Männern mit ihrem Toten keine Beachtung mehr und geht zu ihrem Herrn in den Schutz der Bäume. So sehen sie sie nicht mehr und sind auch nicht mehr in ihrem Sichtfeld, solange Rin sich nicht zu ihnen umdreht. Ihr Herr folgt ihr weiter in den Wald und sie weiß, dass er weiter den Worten lauscht, die die Männer benutzen, um ihren Frust über sie auszulassen.

„Warum? Sie haben bloß Angst vor dem, was ihnen unbekannt ist und sie nicht verstehen.“

„Menschen.“

Er sagt es wie eine Bestätigung und Beleidigung zugleich.

„Was fürchten sie an dir?“

„Euch natürlich, mein Herr.“

„Sie wussten nicht, dass ich da bin. Sie wissen es nie.“

Stillschweigend stimmt Rin ihm zu.

Ihr Herr Sesshoumaru-sama hat sich nie vor all den anderen Menschen gezeigt, als einzige Ausnahme zu dieser Regel sein Halbbruder, aber vielleicht ist das auch etwas ganz anderes.

Die Dorfbewohner sehen den edlen Dämon nie, aber sie wissen, aus wessen Obhut sie kam, und fürchten sich. Er hat noch niemanden umgebracht, weil sie das ein oder andere Mal verletzt war, als er kam. Hat niemanden auch nur böse angesehen, war einfach wie üblich überhaupt nicht zu sehen und dennoch fürchten sie um ihr Leben. Diese Logik hat Rin anfangs nicht verstanden und bis ihr die Einsicht kam, hatte einige Zeit ins Land streichen müssen.

„Sie sehen Euch in mir. Sie glauben, ich wäre von Euch verzaubert, Eurer Kraft erlegen und das so sehr, dass ich mein ganzes Sein Euch versprochen habe. Ich gehöre Euch.“ Ihm fällt auf und sie weiß es, dass sie bei den letzten Sätzen den Konjunktiv wegließ, doch es folgt kein unangenehmes Schweigen, und Rin redet einfach weiter. „Sie fürchten nur Euren Einfluss auf mich und Eure Macht, niemals mich selbst.“

„Sie sprachen vom Tod. Fürchtest du den Tod nicht?“

Die junge Frau kichert bei dieser Frage. Nicht, weil sie ihren Herrn auslacht, sondern weil sie sich an die Worte erinnert, die ihr in dem einzigen hitzigen Gespräch diesbezüglich an den Kopf geworden wurden. Ihr Herr wartet geduldig auf ihre Antwort.

„Tod ist doch nur ein Wort, Sesshoumaru-sama. Es steht für Vergänglichkeit. Die Menschheit selbst war es doch, die diesem Wort so negative Attribute zuschrieb. Ich lebte eine lange Zeit an Eurer Seite, starb sogar zwei Mal, und wer hätte mir ein besserer Lehrer sein können als ein Leben an Eurer Seite? Ich erlebte die Vergänglichkeit, den ‚Tod’, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Wie sollte ich ihn da fürchten lernen?“

„Wie solltest du, in der Tat …“, wiederholt er ihre letzten Worte und wirkt recht gedankenverloren, als Rin ihn anschaut. Sie mustert sein Gesicht und das einzige, was sie dort nicht sehen kann, ist der Tod.

Oh, natürlich, auch ihr Herr vergeht, doch in einer solch langsamen Geschwindigkeit, dass ein Mensch die Unterschiede in seinem einen kurzen Leben nicht zu erkennen vermag. Auf Menschen, die sterben, wirkt er zeitlos, wie im Moment eingefroren. Und so wirkt er natürlich auch auf sie. Aber sie kennt den Anblick, lernte von ihm den Unterschied zwischen Anfang und Ende, Sein und Nichtsein, Bestehen und Vergehen. Ihr Herr bringt Leben, und er bringt den Tod, ist jedoch weit entfernt davon, ein Gott zu sein.

In ihren Augen ist er das wohl, die Wirklichkeit sieht die Welt allerdings mit einem völlig anderen Blick.

„Und sie fürchten dein Wissen?“

„Ja, mein Herr.“

Dieser abwesende Gesichtsausdruck ist noch nicht wieder verschwunden, als er wieder spricht. Er schaut irgendwohin, wo ein Mensch mit seinen Augen nie etwas entdecken könnte. Sein emotionsloses Gesicht erzählt keine Geschichten, blank wie ein weißes Blütenblatt und sie wartet darauf, dass er sich bewegt. Die Stille ist unendlich und kein Zwang wohnt ihr inne. Selbst als er den Blick endlich von jenem Punkt abwendet und tiefer in den Wald hineingeht, sagt er kein Wort. Seine Schritte machen keine Geräusche und wie so oft zuvor bewundert sie jede ach so gesetzte Bewegung von ihm. Das Wort Eleganz trägt für sie seit je her seinen Namen. Kein Mensch könnte ihm jemals gleich kommen und sie dermaßen ins Staunen versetzen.

Sesshoumaru-sama bleibt dort stehen, wo die Bäume, so dicht beieinander, selbst am frühen Mittag das Licht so trüben, als wäre es bereits später Abend. Hier sollen viele Youkai sein, die die Atmosphäre durch die eigene Angst zum Zittern bringen. Niemand geht hier freiwillig hin. Aber Rin fürchtet sich nicht, macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Umgebung vorsichtshalber abzusuchen. Solange sie bei ihm ist, wird ihr nichts passieren.

„Wie kannst du glücklich sein in diesem Dorf?“

„Ich bin überall glücklich.“

Sie brauchen sich nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, dass keiner von ihnen seinen Satz vollendete.

_„Wenn sie so über dich reden.“_

_„Solange Ihr mich besucht.“_

Das Ungesagte schwebt zwischen ihnen in der Luft, erreicht ihre Ohren und braucht nicht in Worte gefasst zu werden.

„Sie sprachen schlechte Dinge über dich.“

„Aber nicht mehr, oder?“

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören. Allein deswegen kamen wir hierher.“

„Dann ist es gut.“

„Kümmert es dich nicht, Rin? Wie willst du glücklich werden, wenn sie so über dich reden?

„Ich brauche sie nicht zum Glücklichwerden, Sesshoumaru-sama.“

Schon wieder kichert sie, strahlt ununterbrochen weiter, als ein niederer Youkai an ihrer Seite auftaucht und er noch vor jeder Möglichkeit zum Angriff von einer gelbgrünen Energiepeitsche vernichtet wird. Stirbt. Die Haut am Wundrand beginnt zu ätzen und Rin riecht den üblichen Geruch des tödlichen Gifts. Für einen Augenblick gedenkt sie der eben verblichenen Seele, dann blickt sie wieder zu ihrem Herrn.

Nichts anderes als Vergänglichkeit. Nichts anderes als der Tod.

„Du brauchst sie für dein Glück, für einen Lebenspartner und Kinder.“

Seine erneute Formulierung, nunmehr keine Frage, sondern eine bestimmende Aussage, macht deutlich, was er unter ihrem Glück versteht, und zum ersten Mal wagt sie es, ihm offen zu widersprechen.

„Nein, dafür brauche ich keinen Menschen.“

Sie hält seinem Blick sicher stand und sie versteht, warum die Menschen ihn fürchten. Er bringt den Tod, mehr sagen seine Augen nicht und der Tod ist es, was sie am meisten fürchten. Aber Rin heißt diesen Blick willkommen, weil er von ihm kommt und er ihr Leben bringt, er allein es ist, was sie braucht. Niemals könnte sie vor diesem ach so mächtigen Dämon Angst haben, geschweige denn vor der Vergänglichkeit des Lebens. Beinahe lächelt sie.

„Du willst einen Dämon als Partner? Halbdämonen gebären?“

„Fortpflanzung ist für mich kein erstrebenswertes Lebensziel, mein Herr. Ich habe nichts, was einem Kind diese Welt erträglich machen könnte. Ihr verachtet sowohl Menschen als auch Halbdämonen; jedes Kind von mir verginge, ohne die Güte Eurer Person kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich wäre eine grausame Person und eine schlechte Mutter, täte ich auch nur einem Kind ein solches Leben an.“

Und jetzt lächelt sie wirklich. Nicht den geringsten Hehl daraus machend, wie sehr ihr Glück von seiner Meinung abhängt.

Kein Wunder, dass die Dorfbewohner ein so unglaubliches devotes Verhalten auf freiwilliger Basis für unnatürlich halten, es misstrauisch und angsterfüllt betrachten. Dem Herrn missfällt es ebenfalls, ließ er sie doch für ihr Glück unabhängig von ihm in einem menschlichen Dorf zurück. Allein für sie hatte er es überhaupt gewagt, den Gedanken an menschliches Glück zu verschwenden, welche Punkte dieses Glück denn alles ausmachen.

Und obwohl er sich abwandte, hatte sie selbst kein einziges Mal den Blick in eine andere Richtung gewandt.

Wofür tat er das, fragt er sich und sieht die Antwort in ihren braunen Augen.

„Du gehörst mir.“

Er testet den Klang der Worte nur auf seiner Zunge, legt keine ausdrückliche Dringlichkeit in sie, seine Stimme monoton wie immer. Es könnte eine Aussage sein, ein Befehl oder gar nur eine Frage, Rin würde den Unterschied in diesem Augenblick nicht heraushören.

Doch was es auch ist, es kümmert sie nicht.

„Ja, mein Herr.“

Und wenn sie doch nichts anderes ist als Eigentum dessen, der nicht vergeht, ohne Zeit ist, ewig ist, wie könnte sie selbst sich nur einen Augenblick lang um den Tod von jemandem kümmern, der sich doch nur seinem sterblichen Schicksal ergab?


End file.
